


[fanart] Miscellaneous Smutty TGE Drawings

by goddamnshinyrock (micaceous)



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Cunnilingus, Elf Sex, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Long Hair, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaceous/pseuds/goddamnshinyrock
Summary: [ETA: SOME IMAGES MAY BE TEMPORARILY UNAVAILABLE. I gotta stop using tumblr as my image hosting thanks to the new TOS. Art should be back up within the week]All my TGE art that's too NSFW to post to my tumblr. Additional pairings & new chapters will be added as I draw more elves and goblins fucking.





	1. Csethiro/Vedero

**Author's Note:**

> find the rest of my TGE art @ [goddamnshinyrock.tumblr.com](https://goddamnshinyrock.tumblr.com/tagged/the-goblin-emperor)

Vedero and Csethiro taking a nice bath together...  


...which of course leads to sex.  



	2. Maia, hair bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia tied up with his own hair. Not explicit this time, just very suggestive (and no pairing- you can decide who you'd like to imagine did the tying up).


	3. Csethiro/Maia/Csevet in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dick touching! but the lighting makes it ~artistic~ right


	4. Csethiro/Maia pegging, feat. turned on Beshelar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beshelar, darling, they didn't draw the bed hangings on PURPOSE. You can watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys my afterthought 'vague pink bedroom' backgrounds for porn.


	5. Arbelan/Stano D/S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for ExtraPenguin's very hot fic [Stano's Pretty Cunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492406).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to match the clothing descriptions in the fic and also make their clothing consistent with the look I've been developing in my other TGE art, and somehow ended up with 'steampunk 1740s'. oops. Not that anyone who is looking at smutty elf art wants my thoughts about costume development, but Arbelan's riding habit is inspired by the military uniform style I've developed for the Ethuveraz in the same way 18th and 19th century women's outdoors wear (walking or riding dresses) were often a bit military-flavored in the cut and decoration of the jacket. 
> 
> Also, everyone should go read that fic if you haven't already, it's easily my favorite F/F fanfic that I've read in years.


End file.
